


Light

by castivak



Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jack Kline Needs A Hug, Protective Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: castiel hates seeing his son hurt.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline
Series: Feburary Whump Challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620226
Kudos: 51





	Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 : branded.  
> •×•  
> no thoughts, head empty.

castiel gently lowered jack onto his bed and the boy whimpered as he was laid down, "shh, its okay jack, you're okay." the angel cooed and jack looked up at him with his bambi-esque eyes filled with tears and silent pleas, telling castiel that he was hurting and just wanted his father to make him feel better.

looking at jack right now made castiel's stomach turn; the innocent face covered in dried blood and bruises, his shirt torn in places and covered in blood and dirt, the same for his jeans, some of his fingers bruised in ways that only meant they were broken and while castiel couldn't see it, he could tell by the way that jack was breathing that his ribs were cracked.

if he hadn't already killed him, castiel would've made sure that the sick bastard who did this to his son died slowly and painfully.

castiel gently put his hand on jack's forehead, using his grace to heal the injuries that he couldn't when he saved him because something was warding him from doing so, jack taking in a deep breath as the warmth of his father's healing grace filled him and made all the pain go away.

castiel smiled as the blood left jack's skin, the bruises vanishing and all injuries disappearing before his eyes, and he removed his hand as jack let out a relieved sigh, looking up at his dad before slowly sitting up, no longer wincing with every movement, "let's get you out of these clothes and into clean ones, okay?" he cooed and jack nodded, watching as the angel went into his drawers and pulled out clean and comfortable clothes.

castiel went back over to his son, the boy raising his arms as he pulled jack's shirt up and off of him, going to help him into his sweater but stopping as he noticed a burn scar in the shape of an "×" on jack's hip, "jack, what is that?" he asked as he gestured to the scar and the boy looked down, tensing up for moment, "........he wanted to brand me and he used this.....thing that he got hot with holy fire."

the anger that boiled inside of castiel was indescribable, hating that because of the fire that he wouldn't be able to rid his son of this awful thing that would make him think about this traumatic event everytime he looked at it.

the angel pushed that thought away and pulled the sweater over jack's shoulders, then helping him into some pajama pants and jack laid back down, visibly tired and castiel tucked him into his bed, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead and giving him a soft smile, "get some rest, jack." he cooed before exiting the room, leaving the light on at jack's request.


End file.
